Martini
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Vermouth no va al museo sólo por trabajo. También busca placer. Gin X Vermouth.


**Advertencias: Tiene spoilers del tomo 31 (file 158) y tenéis que haberlo leído para entender el final. Si os habéis leído también los files 159 y 160 pues entonces ya sin problema, que no os spoilearéis nada. De todas formas, Vermouth sale por primera vez en el tomo 22 (file 113). Todo esto de la edición española. Si no lo tenéis a mano, el 113 viene a ser el caso de Pisco (de los hombres de negro, con Sherry y Gin y Vodka); el 158 el de los martinis (que en realidad es sólo una escena lo que me importa, no el caso en sí) y el 159 y 160 el secuestro del autobús donde viajan los niños, además de un par de profesores del colegio.**

**N/A. Llevaba SIGLOS queriendo hacer algo de Detective Conan. Llevo siguiéndola cerca de cuatro años o así, y fue por la que suavemente me metí al manga y empecé a comprarme otros cómics. Empecé algo hace tiempo pero se quedó ahí incompleto, y hoy retándome con unas amigas salió que teníamos que hacer algo con una pareja het en un museo, que incluyera las palabras paraguas, pared y libro. No sé cómo salió esto, pero salió xDD**

**MARTINI**

Una mujer rubia y elegante sube despacio los grandes escalones de mármol que llevan hasta uno de los principales museos de Tokyo. Viste completamente de negro, con una falda sobre la rodilla a juego con la chaqueta, y unos zapatos de tacón alto. Las gafas son oscuras también, pero se las quita al ver a los guardas que franquean la puerta. Una sonrisa, un saludo a media voz y les deja el bolso para que lo pasen por las cintas de seguridad. Mientras, ella cierra el paraguas. Está lloviendo a mares.

-Tenga un buen día, señora –saluda uno, devolviéndole las cosas y haciendo una leve inclinación.

-Gracias.

Vermouth rechaza el mapa que le ofrecen y tira a la derecha, directa al ascensor que lleva a la última planta. Se sabe el museo de memoria. Se lo ha aprendido para la ocasión. Y aun así llega tarde, comprueba, mirando el reloj de muñeca.

A Gin no le valdrá la excusa del tráfico. Nunca le valen esa clase de excusas.

En aquel piso hay únicamente dos salas, y en ese momento ambas están vacías. Vodka espera bajo el umbral de una, cruzado de brazos, como un enorme gorila que impide el paso.

-Llegas tarde.

-Lo sé.

-Gin está dentro.

_También lo sé. He quedado con él ahí, idiota_, le gustaría responder. Sin embargo, se calla y pasa al lado de Vodka sin darse demasiada prisa. La habitación en la que entra no era muy grande, pero las obras están bien escogidas. Ukiyo-e, pertenecientes al periodo Edo; grabados representando sobre todo escenas típicas del teatro japonés. Las ignora deliberadamente. Gin la espera apoyado contra la pared, con un pitillo apagado en los labios. Ojea distraídamente un libro de notas, que se guarda en uno de los bolsillos interiores de la gabardina en cuanto la ve.

-¿Es seguro hablar aquí? –pregunta Vermourth, acercándose a él.

-¿Tú que crees?

Tiene los ojos azules, tan claros y fríos que la mujer siempre siente una extraña mezcla de fascinación y repulsión. Cuando la mira fijamente un sudor frío le recorre toda la espalda y tiene que apartar la vista.

-Ese detective, Shinichi Kudo, sigue sin aparecer.

-Leí el archivo que me pasaste. –Y era un archivo muy grande. Cada uno de sus casos estaba recogido; cualquier foto publicada en los periódicos. Todo eso junto a la información que habían logrado reunir-. Era un chico demasiado listo, por lo que parece.

-No creo que esté muerto. –Gin habla entre dientes con una voz tan oscura como sus ropas, penetrante y profunda, casi un gruñido-. Tenemos que encontrarle.

-¿Ahí entro yo?

Parece nervioso sin poder fumar. Desliza el cigarro entre el pulgar y el índice, haciéndolo dar vueltas.

-Entrarás en el _Teitan High School_ como profesora de inglés –le dice, y vuelve a mirarla-. Necesito que te acerques a los amigos de Kudo. Si sigue vivo, se habrá puesto en contacto con alguien. Si no… tarde o temprano aparecerá el cuerpo.

-Pensar que un crío puede darnos tantos problemas… -Vemouth deja escapar un suspiro, y se lleva la mano a la melena rubia-. En fin, qué le vamos a hacer. Me deberéis una.

-No tientes a la suerte –sisea Gin con una sonrisa, dándose unos golpecitos en el sombrero a modo de despedida.

-¿Te vas ya? –pregunta la mujer, y pone la mano en el antebrazo del hombre-. Después de venir aquí pensé que me invitarías a una copa al menos.

-Ahora tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Me vas a hacer invitar a Vodka?

Gin se echa a reír con suavidad. Lleva guantes negros y Vermouth sienta la textura del cuero cuando la coge por la muñeca para tirar de ella y acercarla. Le huele el pelo, y el aliento caliente le roza la oreja.

-A ti sólo te gustan los martinis.


End file.
